deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Scouts VS Power Rangers
Description Magical Girls VS Super Sentai! Magic and Girly Fashions VS Martial Arts and Spandex! Who will reign supreme as Japan's team of super teens? Who will win? Who will die? DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*https://www.youtube.com/Invader*) Wiz: No matter how what series, counterpart verse or even piece of media, their is bound to be a team to fight and what better choice of hero in it than the great and reasonable group of attitude and spirited emotion humans. Boomstick: I'm sorry, I didn't fully hear that over the fact that were putting two of iconic teenage team franchise against one another in the arena today! Wiz: The Sailor Scouts, the guardians of anime justice. Boomstick: And the Power Rangers, the defenders of whats right... and spandex. Wiz: In this scenario, will be having 20 Red Rangers including a custom red and the Rangers will receive a one hour prep-time. As for the Scouts, will be throwing in the currently know ones which are Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Chibi with access to their current level of power. Boomstick: And quick heads up for some Senshi and Sentai info will be included, cause thats how production works these days. Why all this? Cause its more fun this way. So shut up and deal with it! Its our show and get to do what we want! ' Wiz: I'm Wizard and hes Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Sailor Scouts power make up for DEATH BATTLE Wiz: In the distant past, there was time period called ''“The Silver Millennium”, a time where the Moon Kingdom’s ruler, Princess Serenity of fell in love with Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom. '''Boomstick: But their timing of finding love was caught at a bad moment, when both kingdoms were attacked. If that weren’t enough, Endymion sacrificing himself to save Princess Serenity's life from death, and that was day two of the both kingdoms were getting attacked. Wiz: This had made Princess Serenity committed suicide out of grief. However, her mother, Queen Serenity, decided to give her life to allow both lovers, along with 8 other princesses to reincarnate as Earth people some two thousand years later. French Narrator: 2000 Years later. Boomstick: And that’s when we jump to modern day 21st century, where fresh faces of the fallen royalty. But just to be sure they would wait another two thousand years, the made a bailout plan to counter the same evil that was also returning 2000 years later. They make these new batch of reincarnated princesses into the one and only, Sailor Scouts. Wiz: The first one of the team was Princess Serenity new form of Serena Tsukino, or Usagi Tsukino in japan, who started out as crybaby and something of slacker, constantly late for school and getting failing grades in her assignments. Much to the displeasure of her parents, Serena shirked her responsibilities as a member her family and as a result of her spoiled nature, often whined about performing rudimentary tasks. Boomstick: Until one day, a black magical talking cat followed her home and told her that you’re a new version of space princess warrior and gave her a magical locket brooch that lets her turn into the famous Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you! Boomstick: So basically a talking cat convinced a teenage girl who’s practically failing most at life to turn into someone not fully human related and fight evil. Remind me to find out who put who in charge of anime and manga script writing, will ya? Wiz: Don’t we all. Anyway as the new Moon scout, her powers are based on the moonlight, energy in different forms, healing, and sound. Even her crying became useful. This causes her odango covers would amplify the wailing given out until it became physically painful for eardrums. Boomstick: And she can energize her tiara and use it as a boomerang, a straight rip-off of Wonder Woman. Wiz: The second to become a Sailor Scout was Amy Anderson, Sailor Mercury which is Planet of Water. Ami may not be as skilled in combat, but she was able to make it up for being highly the brains of the group due to her genius-level IQ of 300 status and her power associated with phases of water and some ice. See is also equipped with several computer gadgets like her Mercury Goggle and Supercomputer laptop, one that looks like my super laptop can beat in game show. Boomstick: Yet, you still haven't finished fixing the Blu-ray function on it. The next one in line was Raye Hino, Sailor Mars. While she started out highly sensitive to the world around her, Raye's element is that of fire. She lite up evil to incinerate them and also has ghost powers, well not the one’s that you think are, I looked it up. Wiz: The fourth member of the Scouts was Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter. Being the new Princess Jupiter, she is the physically strongest among the group and is an expert martial artist. Her power most covers electrical elements, able to make her pull of throwing lightning bolts, though it isn’t actual lighting, hers is close enough to the real thing. Boomstick: The fifth Scout is Mina Aino, Sailor Venus. Though technically she was actually the first Scout discovered but no one cares about that. Anyway, having her planet as Venus made her elemental powers are presumably that of light. Now, I’m no expert, but I don’t see how light mixes with a planet that usually in mythology says it’s based around metal , so… *sees the fact of her weapons having metal part for her character.* Oh, never mind. Wiz: Back on topic, the sixth member for the Sailor Scouts was Rini, the future daughter of Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields. She was sent back in time to prevent her capture by the Negamoon Family and succeeded though stayed to be Sailor Chibi Moon. Like Sailor Moon she two has power based the moonlight yet at an early starter. Boomstick: Oh yeah, that makes total sense. The seventh Sailor scout is none other than Trista Meioh, Sailor Pluto. And have the dwarf planet means her wields the power to manipulate time, yet she thinks that’s a power that is extremely dangerous to herself? Oh come on woman, you got all the time you need to shop till you drop. Wiz: Oh yeah, mess with a power that can destroy the very space-time continuum. Boomstick: Oh, Um… The next Sailor Scout is Amara Tenou, Sailor Uranus whose are associated with the element of wind and space. Basically making windstorms and move factors of solid ground, thus making earthquakes. And her step-cousin, sort a, Michelle Kaiou, Sailor Neptune. Her powers are associated with the element of water… I’m sorry, did we miss something? Because I may recall we already have a water planet scout. Why another? I think whoever was writing her maybe wasn’t thinking straight. Wiz: Last up is Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, whose attacks are based around destruction and rebirth, giving her the ability to annihilate a planet and even an entire star system. Though it could cost her life if she does that. Making her use her reincarnation more than any scout. Boomstick: Poor Gal. She barely gets a chance to enjoy her youthful years. Wiz: Well that’s what happens when the Scout is made to due to their powers from the Sailor Crystal. A crystal that hold Star Seeds, contained in all life, and are the embodiment of the life force of individuals - they are the soul of a person. Sailor moons Silver crystal is the most special one out of all ten yet they all share the same usual attributes. The Silver crystal is powerful enough to destroy a whole planet. Boomstick: Enough about the characteristic and abilities for a while. Let’s get on over to the weapons. Each Scout is equipped with signature based weapon and has potential of two to five variations of it. For Moon, hers is a shot length battle rod. It’s like magic wand, but part club as well. For Mercury, she has… A harp. Wiz: Which has a will of its own? For Mars, her Ofuda can let her cast spiritual acts. Jupiter’s is an antenna from her tiara to cast thunder and lightning, Venus’s chain that can emit energy with each swing, Chibi also gets her own Moon rod similar to Sailor Moons, the Garnet Rod is Pluto’s weapon of which functioned as a key (somewhat) for the Space-Time Door, Uranus has her Space Sword that fires energy slashes, Neptune’s Deep Aqua mirror can reflect attacks, though may have a risk of 7 years bad luck. As for Saturn, her Silence Glaive is a scythe of which could kill her if used at its fullest. Boomstick: Damn, what is it with Saturn? Is she cursed to be the most risk taking of the team? Wiz: Regardless, the Sailor Scout wouldn’t be just pretty soldiers without any boost forms. Their Super forms are a boost of power that increases their stats, though their numbers do have their limits. But when they need to bust out real Sailor power, they decided it may be time to go eternal. Boomstick: *Gasp!* Wiz: No, they do not literally become eternity itself. Boomstick: God dammit. Wiz: Anyway, the Eternal form gives the Scouts incredible powers, gain wing flight, and is really a dear threat to all that is evil. Boomstick: But the real beauty is their time of saving the cosmos from evil for the last two years. Wait, only two years? I smell a fact that writers were running out of ideas really fast. Wiz: Well they did made good uses of those two years. They have stop forces of the Negaverse, Doom Tree, Bureau of Bad Behavior, etc. Boomstick: Not to mention pulling of amazing shit like going fast to be ahead of the speed of light, lit up an entire univers and killing the bitch Queen Nehelenia. Wiz: However, all these act by the scout however make their Sailor crystals drain their life forces which are the very thing that they need to be at full natural health for the human side of them. This means that every action they do when their as Sailor Scouts means the factors of their existence thoughout space and time get used up thus erasing pieces of their lives and the very souls of the people they reincarnated. If they aren’t careful, they could end up at a point where their life forces are too drained to leave them vulnerable even for them not able to gain back new parts for their lives at rate due to it being limited to normal human recovery rates. Boomstick: Guess whoever was in charge of power supply wasn’t thinking straight. Plus they aren’t the type of girls that don’t think reasonably straight and due to their confirmed behavior… I say that barely enough to be Padawan that were lucky to make through day one. Wiz: But no matter what the challenge, the Sailor Scout will always be there to bring love and justice to the world. Luna: You know... she might just pull this off. That is until Sailor Moon tripped over her high heels and fell over. Luna: Spoke too soon. Power Rangers morph into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Since the dawn of time, good and evil have waged war on each other throughout the whole universe. The most noticeable of all of them was when the witch, Rita Repulsa plan her galactic domination. However, time after time, she was thourted by an inter dimensional being known as the champignon of light, Zordon. Boomsitck: This, along with other shit lasted for over two thousand years, bring down millions of innocent lives and races at a monthly rate, till one day Rita proposed a truce. However, when Zordon thought he was finally going to have a breather, Rita zapped him into a time warp. However, before his physical body was almost lost forever, Zordon was also planning to backstab Rita as well by trapping her in a galactic… Dumpster. Wiz: Yeah, that ancient looking urn is really a space dumpster, but Zordon knew it that Rita would eventually break free of her trash prison and thus mark the day when any evil begin a domination of the cosmos. And when two astronauts opened up this vase in the 21st century on Earth’s moon, it was pretty clear where this havoc would start continuing. Boomstick: Luckily for Zordon had over 10,000 years of prep time to prepare a full proof contingence plan to counter any upcoming evil. He could summon five great, decorated heroic warriors from across the stars to begin this amazing legacy. These warriors, um, how to put it… Zordon: Teleport to us five over baring and over emotion humans. Alpha 5: No! Not that! Not teenagers! Wiz: Somehow, someway, this end up being the best idea ever that literally convinced others to do the same. Zordon gave these teens to draw power from an alternate dimension called the Morphing Grid. This Trans mutation of bio-related fielding allows them to turn into super humans, wield an arsenal that would only be used for defense and pilot mighty mechanical machines called, Zords. Together, this legacy team of new comers would be the universe’s best line of defense against all evil and those that threaten and attempt to bring to a massacre. The super teens with attitude. The luckiest to morph into something mighty. The Power Rangers. Boomstick: Year 1 of the red series of this legacy started out with Jason lee Scott, the Red Mighty Morphin’ Ranger. A perfect choice for leader due to being a strong, honorable, master martial arts specialist. So obviously he was a best fit for the first Red Power Ranger role. He adapted fast to his given opportunity of being a superhero. He was also carried out his job half way of year 2, till he was requested to attend a peace conference. So he had to hand over his Red Ranger powers to Rocky. A guy who will not be attending this fight today. Wiz: Rocky at least did a decent job of Red Ranger for the rest of year 2, fighting of the evil forces of Lord Zedd. Year 3 was going good against the marriage of Rita and Zedd, until the Power Rangers got turned into kids. Boomstick: Luckily for them, when they thought that things seem pretty hopeless, a team of alien came down to help out with the evil commotion lead by their leader, Aurico, the Red Alien Ranger. An Aquitian that lives and strengthens by water, he a threat especially since he and his fellow Aquitians were given the powers of ninpo and ninjitsu from Zordon. Wiz: This was clearly done due to them being the counterparts of the Super Sentai group, Kakuranger. Sasuke: NinjaRed! Sasuke! Boomstick: Yet they only got 10 episodes with those suits. Anyway, year 4 was when the leader of team, Tommy Oliver, took his place with new and powerful ranger powers, he was great for being the Red Zeo Ranger. he's a master in karate, kenpo, taekwondo, judo, and shinkido. Wiz: Year 5 was shifting into turbo as with the leading of T.J. Johnson, the Red Turbo Ranger. He rides the Lightning Cruiser, an extremely fast and amazing maneuverability, this armed car has jet flight functions as well. Boomstick: Year 6 took a shocking turn when some evil alliance was going to happen forcing TJ and 3 of his to go to space yet the youngest had to stay behind not do to being a kid and needs to be with his family, it was really that the rocket ship only had 4 seats. Anyway the 4 Rangers need a new way to access their ranger’s powers and they were in luck when they found the next team leader. Andros, the Red Space Ranger, a telekinesis guy who likes stalking the cosmos in totally not suspicious cloak. Wiz: Year 7 was taking legacy to far, far away deep in space to a galaxy unknown, and no it’s not the one with lightsabers, was when Leo Corbett dream of going to space came true in some logical sense. He along with four other chosen people, he claimed the sword from a stone and became the Red Galaxy Ranger. His Ranger powers of fire and impressive showing of body building, I say he was good choice. Boomstick: Year 8 decided to take the legacy back on earth when hell spawn demons escaped from their captivity. Luckily, an organization called Lightspeed Rescue was prepared for this and called in five people to fight this. The best one of that group was the daredevil firefighter, Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger. And like any fireman I know, he is one hell of a guy to take drastic measures at any times. Wiz: Year 9 was on the clock when a villain from the year 3000 decided to travel back to the year 2001 to cause havoc and killed the very Time Force red so that he couldn’t be stopped. Yet with luck the very friends of the former Time Red have traveled back to stop Ransik and with the coincident of finding a guy who looks exactly the same in that time period. A rich man’s son known as Wesley Collins, the Red Time Ranger. With have this futuristic morpher, he can use it with the chrono technology which manipulates time while in real time thus creating broad range area of time control to user’s commands. Boomstick: What’s that in non-geek speak? Wiz: It’s like as if the Flash’s speed force was used in time changing state. Boomstick: Nice. Wiz: And he isn’t the only reddish time guy. He was joined with his best friend/ rival, Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. Boomstick: And started out as huge dick, but he was good choice, because he does something only smart man would do in a gentleman’s duel, duck. Eric duckes the laser fire and fires at the mutant. Wiz: Year 10 was the roaring when some race called “Orgs” were planning on claiming the earth to themselves. Luckily the four Wild Force rangers were given extra muscle of Cole Evans, the Red Wild Force Ranger. Determined as a Blazing Lion, this nature boy is quite the animal person since he can communicate with them. Boomstick: Year 11 was the calm of the storm for Shane Clarke, the Red Ninja Storm Ranger. With the air style of know ninja arts, Shane is one guy light on his feet to put off walking on midair! Hell, why am I here when I should be out in the mountains looking for those secret ninja camps? Wiz: Year 12 was thunder with dinosaurs when semi-retired Dr. Tommy Oliver recovered three Dino gems, metamorphosis gem stones that were remains of a meteorite that had source connection to the morphing grid and was the meteor that crashed into earth, millions of years ago, destroying the dinosaur population. The Red Dino gem of the tyrannosaurus had chosen Conner McKnight as the Red Dinothunder Ranger. In addition, the gem has also upped Conner to move and react at superhuman speeds. This includes his physical speed, reaction time, and reflexes. While his maximum speed is unknown, he is somewhere along the regions of the speed of sound. Boomstick: A new reason to like dinosaurs. Year 13 was all space police when a former street thief named Jack Landors was arrested by Space Patrol Delta, but the big dog in charge gave him an opportunity to be part of something big. At first he thought it wasn’t worth it but after some time and thinking… Jack: *Pulls out his morpher* S… P… D…, Emergency! *Enters the morphing sequence* Boomstick: Thus entered the Red S.P.D. Ranger. Why was he even given this offer? Because he can walk through SHIT! He can phase through anything when he wants making more a reason why to fear the cops. Wiz: Year 14 was when a seal spell broke sort of and had half of dark magic force unleashed. Yet a motorcycle biker was riding into town just in time where he was chosen by a magical woman as one of the warriors to stop the dark magic. He was Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger. With his gift of master magic, especially fire related ones, he is one spell code caster that got him his very own dragon, the Fire Heart. Boomstick: Year 15 was when an archaeologist billionaire found the Corona Aurora also translated as the Crown of the Gods and it unleashed two evil forces of hot lava and cold ice that are fighting for it. He then called in four talented people to become superheroes and join them in the fight, but due to old age, his robot who he built as a son stepped in thinking he was better fit for the job. He was Mack Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger. With developing human thoughts that over rid his program and super strength, this one half android, half human spirit man that really wants to take the risk. Andrew: I don’t think it’s a good idea. Mack: Just do it… Mr. Hartford. Boomstick: OWNED! Wiz: This is why you tell your robot kid the truth sooner rather than later, like I would. Anyway, year 16 was the call of the jungle when a dark Ki spirit escaped his casing prison, however, a prophecy stated that he would be sealed away permanently by three rangers. One of them was Casey Rhodes, the Red Jungle Fury Ranger. His strong and determined will homed the amazing strength by the spirit of the tiger which also quickly made him a black belt in Heihuquan, the Shaolin Shandong black tiger fist. A martial art style with an emphasis on strength and balance. Boomstick: And his first time roaring made him did a high volume knockback someone off their feet, And did just grew a tiger face for a second right there? Man, what unexpected badass act. Year 17 took place in an alternate dimension when a computer virus took over 95% of the earth. The last 5% was a dome city guarded by its ranger team lead by recently air force pilot, Scott Truman, the Red RPM Ranger. And like me, he really hates it when someone messes with his car. Scott: *Removes the Grinder’s arm to find a small scratch on his car’s hood and gets mad which resulted him beating the shit out of Grinder soldiers.* Boomstick: So treat my car with respect kids. Wiz: Year 18 was back in the original dimension, as a hellish race called the Nighlok was rising from their sealed river prison, yet the way to defeat them was passed down from parent to child which lead to five people who like their family tradition that honored the samurai ways for centuries. One of those was the fire symbol power which was now owned by Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger. He was trained as a samurai ever since he was a child and is a master in many samurai sword fighting stances and styles. Boomstick: Year 19 was when a five teens were teleported to odd looking cave which had a protégé of Zordon named Gosei to become angel like warriors to fight another alien invading force. One of these young recruits was Troy Burrows, the Red Megaforce Ranger. A martial arts guy who could’ve had a better actor for him and needed decenter acting at the time. Which leaves year 20, which was a shitty season, I mean Super Megaforce? Come on Saban and Nickelodeon, you could have not made a season where such as the name that doesn’t even match the theme of costumes which is one of the many reason that made viewers like me disappointed? Jesus Christ, what has TV production come to? Wiz: Well after some discussion and thinking, we decided not to include any of that season info around the rangers and going to throw in a custom character who will be in this fight as the Red Pirate Ranger due to ranger theme actually being a perfect match for a counterpart of Super Sentai, Captain Marvelous of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Boomstick: Consider us doing you a huge favor for you Andrew Gray. Wiz: Anyway, all these ranger powers are come from the morphing grid which is a regenerative energy flow that balances all life and has many ways of accessing this alternate dimension. Boomstick: One of those ways is the Zeo crystal, the most powerful object in the PR-verse, which has a connection so big, that even when split into pieces, one small piece can still destroy a planet with ease. Wiz: A force which would be about around or over 53 quadrillion megatons of power. So imagine what a whole complete crystal would do. Boomstick: Pocket hypernovas? Wiz: Well, I don’t… wait. …carry the 5…divide by usual mass and volume… I think you may be on to something. Boomstick: See Wiz, I too can science. *Burps* Wiz: Well, all this energy is very exact in its nature and its moments of display. Some of these are the creations that where forged thanks to it, the high rising stories of explosions due to posing, and the fire power of their arsenal. Boomstick: Like the standard laser pistol that can also turn into a sword which makes me jealous wishing my pistol can do that. There is also signature battle swords that can fire energy blast, big assault bazooka blasters, staffs with energies weapon fire, the team bazooka cannons that sends victems flying up into sky for a Team Rockets fireworks display, wrist energizers that boost their stats, power-up forms that give major additional power to make something like this happen in this scene of Super Sentai’s Zyuohger. Unknown voice: Zyuoh Final. As the Zyuoh Whale pulls the trigger and an extremely powerful blast enough to travel to the moon and back without diminishing, up until it hits its target annihilating them and cause 4 after effect explosions. Boomstick: When I find lasers that can do like that shit, I be the happiest man in the world. Wiz: You also be the most destructive man in the world. But, the best kind of Red Ranger power ups is none other than the Battlizer series. Though, not all the Red Rangers had a chance to get one, however thanks to Bandai toy products and Super Sentai footage have given possible appearances of what Red Ranger Battlizer would possibly look like. So were going to use that to fill the gap. Boomstick: The Battlizer is one hype powered, nearly unstoppable fighting enhancement. It gives incredible strength, speed, agility and reflexes. There equipped with energy defector shields, high mach speed flight, massive battle swords that are also have energy rifle fire, mounted laser cannons, everything that makes you one badass fighter. Oh, and its usual finishing is firing a Kamehameha Hadoken and annihilating everything in its path. Obviously the Battlizer just means automatic win. Wiz: The Battlizer’s are so powerful, they are capable of defeat opponents that have done acts to consider themselves super gods. Even kaiju sized monsters are no match for them. Boomstick: But even not in Battlizer mode, Rangers have been still able to take down enemies that were literally invincible, indestructible, invulnerable, and as a result they blow them up to oblivion. Wiz: Propably due to rangers uniting their great powers to make an even greater power that almost seems to over throw already OP powers. I mean a team is better chance of getting the job done rather than alone. Boomstick: Still, there were some moments of only one still be victorious against impossible odds. But they aren’t fully perfect. They have a chance of taking themselves a bit over their heads and can lead them to points where things currently don't look good for them. Wiz: Not to forget that their individual personalities hold them back and they do have limits, yet they do eventually overcome those limits in time. Boomstick: Plus it isn’t forever in spandex. Enough amounts of major damage can over load their connection to the Morphing Grid and knock them back to their usual selves. But get us wrong, these are one amazing, might morphin', explosion causing, meta humans that will always overcome any challenge that gets thrown at them. Wiz: They are the best, of the best, of the best that will fight the good fight. Jason: We're not backing down! 'Cause we're the... All: Power Rangers! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A TEAM DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT Earth's Moon On the surface of the moon everything seemed quiet, too quiet... (Small explosion) Now its all of a sudden to loud. We catch ??? on the run from something. He quickly dashes behind a huge rock and holds his position. He then pulls out a weapon. ???: May the force and power be with me, dear God. *Side rolls out from cover and points his rocket launcher.* Kamikaze! *Pulls the trigger yet didn't notice in time he was holding the thing backwards* The rockets fires in the backward direction straight for the Moon's monolith and blows it up. ???: ...Huh, that a first. *turns forward and sees all 10 Sailor scouts angry at him* No ladies, please. Can we just get along and talk things out? S. Pluto: After that piracy act you just did to us, you shall be turn to dust just for that. Do the honers Sailor Moon. S. Moon: Right. *Take her tiara, turn it into an energy disk* Moon Tiara Magic! *She then throw her tiara straight for ???* But out of nowhere, Aurico (already in ranger form) jumps in to takes the attack and was lucky to hold his position after it. The Scouts were shocked for what they saw. Aurico: I came as fast as I can when I got your message. ???: And just in the nick of time. S. Mars: You think two is gonna make a difference? Get real. But she spoke to soon when laser fire hit near them causing medium spark explosions. Jason: How about 20? The 10 Scouts look to the right as did ??? and Aurico to see all 18 recent Red Leaders each wielding a blaster. ???: I love it when the cavalry shows up in style. * As he and Aurico run over to their team* Andros: Sorry we couldn't be here sooner. ???: Ya know i really doubted you all were gonna come. Conner: And let you guys have all the fun, no way. ???: Well that is a relief. And to think I be the only one using this today. *Pulls out the Red Pirate Ranger Key* S. Jupiter: *Shouts* Twenty or not, you boys will still don't seem to be as a problem. '' ''???: Oh, says who? *He yells* The Scouts answer that by saying their catchphrases and do their pose. S. Chibi Moon: For love and justice, I'm the beautiful girl soldier in training, Sailor Chibi Moon! In place of the future moon, I'll punish you! S. Saturn: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and death to rebirth. I am Sailor Saturn! Prepare to be silenced by destruction! S. Neptune: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and embrace/affinity! I am Sailor Neptune! It's best not to get too involved around me! S. Uranus: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and elegance! I am Sailor Uranus! You better hope you'll end up in Heaven! S. Pluto: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and all of time! I am Sailor Pluto! This is the time for you to beg for mercy! S. Venus: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and beauty! I am Sailor Venus! And in the name of Venus, I'll punish you with the power of love! S. Jupiter: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for courage! I am Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb! S. Mars: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and passion! I am Sailor Mars! And in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you! S. Mercury: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and intelligence! I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent! S. Moon: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you! S. Chibi Moon: *Rises up in front of her* Think you can top that boys. Jason: Well, what are we waiting for. Tommy: Lets do it guys! Jason: Its Morphin' Time! *Morph sequence* Might Morphin Red Ranger! Tommy: Zeonizer, ignite! *Morph sequence* Red Zeo Ranger! T.J.: Shift into Turbo! *Morph sequence* Red Turbo Ranger! Andros: Let's Rocket to Space! *Morph sequence* Red Space Ranger! Leo: Go, Galactic! *Morph sequence* Red Galaxy Ranger! Carter: Light-speed, to Rescue! *Morph sequence* Red Lightspeed Ranger! Wesley: Time for Time Force! *Morph sequence* Red Time Force Ranger! Eric: Quantum Power! *Morph sequence* Quantum Ranger! Cole: Wild Access! HA! *Morph sequence* Red Wild Force Ranger! Shane: Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA! *Morph sequence* Red Ninja Storm Ranger! Conner: Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA! *Morph sequence* Red Dino Thunder Ranger! Jack: SPD! Emergency! *Morph sequence* Red SPD Ranger! Nick: Magical Source! Mystic Force! *Morph sequence* Red Mystic Force Ranger! Mack: Overdrive! Accelerate! *Morph sequence* Red Overdrive Ranger! Casey: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! *Morph sequence* Red Jungle Fury Ranger! Scott: RPM! Get in Gear! *Morph sequence* Red RPM Ranger! Jayden: Symbol Power! Go Samurai! *Morph sequence* Red Samurai Ranger! Troy: Megaforce! Mega morph! *Morph sequence* Red Megaforce Ranger! ???: Pirate Ranger, On Deck! *Morph sequence* Red Pirate Ranger! Aurico: Red Alien Ranger! Geya. ???: You seen red ladies? All ten Sailor scouts were shock and flapper gasped to what they just saw. Then the camera changes back to all 20 red rangers which they form the same pose that caused an red smoke screen behind them along with 4 story explosions due to the pose. S. Moon: OK, they a bit more stylish then us, but they will show them that no power can conquer us Sailor Scouts. The other 9 Scouts: Yeah! Then the Scouts start walking in the direction to the Rangers. Tommy: Well here we go again. Then the Rangers start walking in the direction to the Scouts. Both teams sped up to a point of charging at one another. By the moment both sides were near each other, the viewers that were watch wondered if any of them had said any goodbyes. FIGHT! And at that moment that clash had begun. Each pair of the fight was separated by one Scout against 2 Red Rangers. Then each pairing dashed out into different areas of the battlefield. Zeo Dinothunder at Jupiter S. Jupiter: Supreme Thunder! *Admits thunder from her antenna of her tiara.* As the thunder hit the ground, Tommy with his Zeo Power saber in one hand and his Advanced Zeo Laser Pistol in his other hand and Conner with his Tyranno Staff in his right hand and his Thundermax blaster in his left hand, jump dodging the thunder blast and head straight for S. Jupiter. S. Jupiter then starts blocking and dodging the laser fire and melee weapon strikes. Conner then super speeds up to S. Jupiter and lands a few hits, yet S. Jupiter interrupted his attack and starts grudge fighting him. Conner: If you must know, I fought a virus of Jupiter and won. S. Jupiter: Well now you face the champion of Jupiter. Tommy: If she’s this determined, then perhaps it’s time to bust some of the bigger fire power. Defender Wheel. And like that the Zeo Defender Wheel spawns in zeo style and Tommy gets in it and starts it up. Tommy: Conner! Get clear of the blast range! *Starts up the wheel and rolls out from the launcher.* Time for today’s road kill. Conner jumps clear out of the way and Tommy ramming speeds right for S. Jupiter. S. Jupiter: Thunderclap Zap! * Fires a ball of lightning in the palm of her hand and hurl it toward the Defender Wheel* However the charging Defender Wheel was generating a powerful burst of energy that out matched the Thunderclap Zap. S. Jupiter then focused her strength and grudges to halt the Wheel to stop, but Tommy was putting the petal to the metal. Eventually an exploding blast happens as the wheel explodes and Tommy teleports out of the wheel. Conner: Dr. O, that was hell of a stun you just pulled off. Tommy: Don’t put your guard down yet, the challenge has still just begun. As S. Jupiter emerges from the smoke barely hurt. S. Jupiter: So you wanna play ruff huh? Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up! *Powers up to her Super Sailor mode* Jupiter Thunder Dragon! *Shoots a dragon of lightning right for Tommy and Conner.* The lightning hits near causing an explosion that blast Tommy and Conner up into the air and fall to the ground. Conner: Okay woman, you want thunder? I’ll give you more than that. *Activates his Super Dino Mode.* Here’s a one man stampeding riot! *Starts charging at S. Jupiter at a rampaging rate.* S. Jupiter: Sparkling Wide Pressure! *Fires several rays of thunder.* But the rays of thunder didn't effect Conner at all. Conner then leaps up right onto S. Jupiter and then starts attacking her viciously at a gang bang rate and then kicks her hard to force her back. Tommy: Zeonized power. *Charges up is Zeo Power Saber.* Shooting Star-Rising. *swings a power slash right at S. Jupiter.* S. Jupiter: *Now angry* Jupiter Oak Evolution! *As she blast Tommy back away from her.* Conner: Looks like its time to bring out this puppy. Shield of Triumph! *As Conner takes out the Shield of Triumph and becomes the Triassic Ranger.* Shield of Triumph, Saber mode! *Activates the Shields saber.* Tommy; Alight, together? Conner: You know. As S. Jupiter then charges straight for Tommy and Conner as they do the same. Lost Mystic Galaxy at Mars S. Mars: Mars Fire... Ignite! *Shoots fire from her hands.* Leo: Quasar Saber. *Charges up his Quasar Saber* Flame Flash *Swings his Saber and cuts the attack in half.* Nick: *leaps onto and up from Leo’s shoulder* Alien Ninja Storm at Mercury Time Samurai at Pluto Turbo RPM at Venus Overdrive in Space at Uranus Wild Jungle Fury at Chibi moon Quantum Megaforce at Neptune Lightspeed SPD at Saturn Mighty Morphin' Pirates at Moon Eternal VS Battlizer KO! Results Boomstick: Wiz: The winners are the _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Polls Who do you think should be the winner? The Sailor Scouts The Power Rangers Category:Star Riser Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Candidates for deletion